yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Mitsubishi i-MiEV
The Mitsubishi i-MiEV (MiEV is an acronym for Mitsubishi innovative Electric Vehicle) is a five-door hatchback electric car produced by Mitsubishi Motors, and is the electric version of the Mitsubishi i. The i-MiEV is also sold in Europe rebadged by PSA Peugeot Citroën (PSA) as the Peugeot iOn and Citroën C-Zero. The i-MiEV was launched for fleet customers in Japan in July 2009, and on April 1, 2010, for the wider public. International sales to Asia, Australia and Europe started in 2010, with further markers in 2011 including Central and South America. Fleet and retail customer deliveries in the U.S. and Canada began in December 2011. The American-only version, called "i", is larger than the Japanese version and has several additional features. According to the manufacturer, the i-MiEV all-electric range is on the Japanese test cycle. The range for the 2012 model year American version is on the United States Environmental Protection Agency's (US EPA) cycle. In November 2011 the Mitsubishi i ranked first in EPA’s 2012 Annual Fuel Economy Guide, and became the most fuel efficient EPA certified vehicle in the U.S. for all fuels ever, until it was surpassed by the Honda Fit EV in June 2012. , more than 28,000 i-MiEV family vehicles have been sold worldwide. Japan is the leading market with 9,402 i-MiEVs sold through December 2013, followed by France with 4,455 units, Norway with 4,241 units, Germany with 2,307 units of the i-MiEV family registered through December 2013, and the United States with 1,697 i-MiEVs sold through December 2013. History Mitsubishi i-MiEV, based on the Mitsubishi i kei car, was first exhibited at the 22nd International Battery, Hybrid and Fuel Cell Electric Vehicle Symposium & Exposition in Yokohama. Mitsubishi eschews the in-wheel motors (MIEV) in favour of a more conventional array of batteries, motor and inverter to replace the "rear midship" engine and fuel tank of the conventional car. Mitsubishi Motors provided three power companies with vehicles in 2006 and 2007 in order to conduct joint research to evaluate how fast-charge infrastructure may be developed for EVs. Fleet testing by five power companies was conducted in 2007. The car had a range of for the 16 kW•h lithium-ion pack and for the 20 kW•h pack. Top speed was . Plans were announced in 2008 to sell the i-MiEV in European markets as the Peugeot iOn and Citroën C-Zero. Mitsubishi began supplying the electric cars to PSA Peugeot Citroën (PSA) since 2010, and PSA has a contractual commitment to buy 100,000 i-MiEVs over a period that remained confidential. Specifications Powertrain The production version of the 2009 i-MiEV has a single permanent magnet synchronous motor mounted on the rear axle with a power output of 47 kW and torque output 180 N•m. The motor is water cooled, there is a conventional automobile radiator in the front of the car with an electric fan. The coolant (with antifreeze) level is monitored via a tank under the rear load platform on the left hand side of the vehicle.(See picture adjoining.) The vehicle uses a single-speed reduction gear transmission driving the rear wheels and has a 16 kWh lithium-ion battery pack. The car's top speed is . Under its five-cycle testing, the US EPA rated the American 2012 model year Mitsubishi i with a combined fuel economy equivalent of 112 MPGe (2.1 L/100 km), with an equivalent in city driving and on highways. This rating allowed the 2012 Mitsubishi i to get a higher MPG-e rating than the 2011 Nissan Leaf, which was rated at 99 MPGe (2.4 L/100 km) combined, but the Leaf rated a better range due to the Mitsubishi i's smaller battery pack. Battery The lithium-ion battery pack consists of 88 cells placed under the base floor. The pack has 22 cell modules connected in series at a nominal voltage of 330 V. There are two 4-cell modules placed vertically at the center of the pack and ten 8-cell modules placed horizontally. Developed by Mitsubishi and GS Yuasa for both high specific energy and high rate discharge and manufactured by Lithium Energy Japan, a joint venture of GS Yuasa Corporation, Mitsubishi Corporation and Mitsubishi Motors Corporation. The entire pack has a specific energy of 80 Wh/kg. The battery has a forced air cooling system to prevent overheating during high charge and discharge rates and consequent damage. There is an integral fan in the battery pack. For rapid charging, the battery pack is additionally cooled with refrigerated air from the cars air conditioning system. In June 2011 Mitsubishi announced the introduction of lithium titanate oxide SCiB battery technology for its two new models of electric vehicles, the i-MiEV and Minicab MiEV. The SCiB technology was developed by Toshiba, which stated that its SCiB batteries can withstand 2.5 times more charge/discharge cycles than a typical lithium-ion battery. In addition, recharging via CHAdeMO takes much less time than charging at the AC Level 2 rate used by most electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE), allowing the SCiB battery to reach 80% capacity in 15 minutes, 50% in 10 minutes and 25% in 5 minutes. In terms of performance, the SCiB battery offers a higher effective capacity than a typical lithium-ion battery, which combined with more efficient regenerative charging during braking or coasting downhill, allows the SCiB battery to deliver 1.7 times the driving range per charge of a typical lithium-ion battery of the same size. Alternatively, the carmaker could install a smaller battery with less weight and keep the same range to contribute to lower the vehicle price as compared to lithium-ion batteries. Recharging is estimated to take 14 hours from a 110 volt power supply, 7 hours from a 220 volt power supply and as little as 30 minutes from a quick charging station. Charging (Europe, 230 volts) On the left hand side of the car towards the rear is the “rapid” DC . CHAdeMO charging point. It is beneath a cover (released from inside the car), there is a dust cover beneath to keep out insects etc. There are two large pins (for the charging current) and eight small ones for control circuitry. The cable used for this purpose is captive to the roadside charging point. When the car is on fast (DC) charge, the air conditioning system is automatically started and refrigerated air is blown through the battery pack for cooling purposes. There is a diverter flap in the ventilation system for this. On the right hand side of the car is the “fast” and “slow” AC charging point, accessed in a similar way to the DC charge point. This is a five pin IEC62196-2 Type 2 point. Three large pins are the line, neutral and earth/ground. The two small pins are a control circuit. This circuit enables the charge current to be cut off when charging is complete, cuts off power if the plug is removed from the vehicle (the plug and socket are both unshuttered), prevents both rapid and fast charging being done simultaneously and also prevents the vehicle from being driven while the plug is inserted. For “fast charging”, the control box (mounted at the roadside) is limited to 20 amps enabling a charge time (from depletion) of four hours. For “slow charging”, a non-captive lead/cord is provided with the car. It is intended for use in the home or other domestic places. This has a local plug at one end and a Mennekes connector at the other. The Mennekes plug has a retaining trigger with a hole for a padlock to prevent the plug from being removed from the car if deemed necessary. There is a “floating” control box in the middle of this lead/cord that functions similarly to the fast charger but limits current to 10 amps so enabling an eight hour charge time (from complete depletion on 230 volts) Emergency power supply In the aftermath of the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, Mitsubishi introduced one year ahead of schedule a device called MiEV Power Box that enables the i-MiEV to supply power to home electric appliances in the event of a power outage or natural disasters. The device provides 100-volt outlets, converting the i-MiEV's direct current (DC) battery power into 100 volts alternating current (AC) to power up to 1,500 watts of small electrical equipment. Mitsubishi estimates that the i-MiEV total battery capacity is enough to provide power for between 5 and 6 hours, equivalent to one day of power consumed by an average Japanese home. The device was scheduled to be available by the end of April 2012, at a cost of ( ) but as of November 2013 it is not clear if this is widely available. Regeneration control The manufacturers have made every effort to make the very different technology of this car appear similar to conventional cars. The lever between the front seats appears to be an automatic transmission control but is not so, though it works in a similar fashion. It is in fact a switch which reverses the electric motor and also offers a degree of control (European cars) over the regeneration. Correct use of the regeneration control can influence the range of the car. As well as "park" "neutral" and "reverse" there are three regeneration positions, intended for city driving, hilly terrain, and flat terrain respectively. Used correctly, on most journeys, a large percentage of kinetic energy and potential energy can be returned to the battery. Lifting off the accelerator/”gas” pedal also induces regeneration as does light pressure on the foot brake. The only other mechanical losses are frictional. The main loss is aerodynamic drag which is proportional to the square of speed, hence high speeds are inefficient and reduce range. Regeneration and power consumption can be monitored by the driver with an analogue instrument on the dashboard/control panel which shows both instantaneous power consumed and regeneration. Electrical equipment The heating of the passenger cab is by a conventional "wet" automotive system. Heat is derived from the traction battery via a resistance element. Use of the heater significantly reduces range. The traction motor cooling system runs at much lower temperatures than in a conventional car and is therefore separate from the cab heating system. While the car is charging, the interior can be preheated to alleviate the range reduction problem. The car is fitted with air conditioning. The compressor is located beneath the HVAC controls in the car and has its own electric motor driven from the traction battery via a dedicated inverter. The condenser is mounted in front of the traction cooling radiator at the front of the car. The evaporator is inside the HVAC control. Use of the air conditioning system can significantly reduce range. To alleviate this, the car can be set to "precool" whilst on charge. A remote control/timer device is provided that controls the preheat function, air conditioning and also controls and monitors battery charging. There is an auxiliary, 12volt conventional lead acid battery under the bonnet/hood for the accessories. It is also needed to control and charge the main traction battery and to start the vehicle. It is charged from the main traction battery via a DC-DC voltage reduction device. If it is discharged, the vehicle cannot be started, neither can the main traction battery be charged. Use of 12 volt "jump cables" from another vehicles is possible. The steering is rack and pinion with electric power assistance. An emergency cutoff for main battery is located under the front left hand seat. If the car is involved in a collision, there is a cutoff switch that is operated by the "G" forces involved. Wheels The front and rear wheels are different sizes. Instead of a spare wheel, a roadside repair kit with a 12 volt electric compressor (plugs into cigarette lighter) and a bottle of repair fluid is located under the cushion of the rear passenger seat. Braking system The braking system is conventional hydraulic (Power assisted) with disk brakes at the front and drum brakes at the rear. Anti-lock Braking System and Traction Control System is fitted. The hand/parking brake is cable operated, acting on the rear wheels. The hydraulic fluid reservoir is under the front bonnet/hood. As there is no manifold vacuum, there is an electric vacuum pump located under the rear loading platform. There are interlocks on the braking system so that the starting up process can only be initiated when the brake pedal is pressed. Range The all-electric range is on the Japanese test cycle. Two additional trim levels will be available in Japan beginning in late July 2011, the entry-level “M” with a 10.5 kWh battery pack has a reduced range of , and the higher-level "G" with the same a 16.0 kWh battery as the original i-MiEV has a range of . The "G" trim will be available by mid August. The US EPA official range for the 2012 model year American "i" version is based on the five-cycle tests using varying driving conditions and climate controls. Under the LA4 driving cycle for city conditions, EPA's rated range is . According to the carmaker, the city range of the 2012 Mitsubishi i was improved as compared to the previous i-MiEV versions, through software upgrades and a revamped regenerative braking system. The Australian Government's Green Vehicle Guide estimated the i-MiEV's range to be . Towing the car (breakdown) The drive system is permanently connected to the rear wheels. This means that if there is mechanical damage to the power train the vehicle must be transported/towed with the rear (driving) wheels off the ground to prevent further damage. For other problems so long as power is available for the braking and steering system, the vehicle can be conventionally towed subject to instructions in the owner's manual. Using the car to tow trailers is not recommended. Safety The European New Car Assessment Programme (Euro NCAP) awarded the i-MiEV a four star car safety rating, earning the following ratings for each criteria. The tested model was a left hand drive 5-door hatchback registered in 2011: |adult_points=26 |adult_percent=73 |child_points=38 |child_percent=78 |pedestrian_points=17 |pedestrian_percent=48 |safety_points=6 |safety_percent=86 }} Euro NCAP also states that "accordingly, Euro NCAP believes that the star rating of the i-MiEV can also be applied to the Citroën C-Zero" because the agency was informed that the Citroën C-Zero is structurally identical to the Mitsubishi i-MiEV and has the same interior fitting and levels of safety equipment. The Australasian New Car Assessment Program (ANCAP) rated the i-MiEV four out of five stars for crash safety, scoring 28.35 out of 37. This score takes into account the 10.95 out of 16 rating in the frontal offset crash test, and the score of 14.4 out of 16 received for the side impact test. The US NHTSA gave the 2012 model year i-Miev a four out of five star crash rating. Fire incident In March 2013 Mitsubishi Motors reported two separate incidents with lithium-ion batteries used in its plug-in electric cars, one with an i-MiEV and the other with an Outlander P-HEV whose battery pack overheated and melted some of the battery cells. The battery packs are produced by GS Yuasa, the same company that supplies the batteries for the Boeing 787 Dreamliner, whose entire fleet was grounded in January 2013 for battery problems. The lithium-ion battery of an i-MiEV caught fire at the Mizushima battery pack assembly plant on March 18 while connected to a charge-discharge test equipment. Mitsubishi did not issue a recall but halted production and sales of the two models until it determines the causes of the battery problems. According to Mitsubishi the problem with the i-MiEV battery pack is related with a change in GS Yuasa manufacturing process, and the carmaker called fleet-vehicle operators with i-MiEVs whose batteries were made under the same process as those that overheated and is working on a possible fix. Production Full production of the i-MiEV started in July 2009 and Mitsubishi expected initial sales volume to be small, to sell up to 1,400 vehicles by March 2010, but expected sales to rise to 5,000 vehicles in the following twelve months, once retail sales had started. Mitsubishi decided to target sales to corporate customers in Japan at first to allow local governments and businesses to set up recharging stations around the country. The company said initial sales were constrained by production capacity but expects production to ramp up quickly from 2,000 units in 2009/10 to 30,000 vehicles within three years as it expands production of lithium-ion battery through Lithium Energy Japan, a joint venture with GS Yuasa Corporation and Mitsubishi Corporation. Production was projected to increase to 9,000 units in its fiscal year 2010/11, and to 18,000 in the following twelve months. Production of the left-hand drive European-spec i-MiEV began in October 2010. By the end of November 2010 cumulative production had reached 5,000 units at Mitsubitshi's Mizushima Plant. In May 2011 Mitsubishi announced a new production target of 25,000 i-MiEVs worldwide in fiscal year 2011. The carmaker also plans to export about 15,000 units overseas, mainly to Europe, where the company will promote sales to the European public sector, such as police departments and local governments. Production of the American-spec i electric car began in late October 2011. Since July 2009 Mitsubishi had manufactured more than 33,000 i-MiEVs and rebadge versions by March 2013, including more than 11,000 units rebadged in France as Peugeot iOn and Citroën C-Zero, and sold in the European market. In August 2012, and as a result of Europe's debt crisis that resulted in PSA Peugeot Citroen (PSA) Group slow sales, Mitsubishi Motors announced the suspension of its supply of the i-MiEV electric vehicle to PSA, although the period for supplying vehicles under their contract as part of original equipment manufacturer agreements has not yet ended. The suspension is part of the decision of several Japanese manufacturers to suspend their joint development projects and contracts with several European partners. By early August 2012, PSA had sold a total of 6,575 Peugeot iOns and Citroën C-Zeros since their launch in Europe in 2010, while Mitsubishi had assembled almost 11,000 electric cars destined to PSA, leaving the French carmaker with more than 4,400 electric cars in unsold inventory. PSA only sold 50% of the sales target set for 2011 and according to PSA the supply was only temporarily interrupted. Markets and sales The Mitsubishi i MiEV was the first electric car to sell more than 10,000 units, including the models badged in Europe as Citroën C-Zero and Peugeot iOn. The record, officially registered by Guinness World Records, was reached on February 2011. Several months later, the Nissan Leaf overtook the i MiEV as the best selling all-electric car. Accounting for all vehicles of the iMiEV brand, Mitsubishi reported around 27,200 units sold or exported since 2009 through December 2012, including the minicab MiEVs sold in Japan, and the units rebadged and sold as Peugeot iOn and Citroën C-Zero in the European market. , more than 28,000 i-MiEV family passenger cars have been sold worldwide since 2009. Japan is the top selling market with 9,402 i-MiEVs sold through December 2013, followed by France with 4,455 units of the i-MiEV family registered through December 2013, See "Ventes de voitures électriques en 2013, 2012, 2011 and 2010" It shows all electric car registrations between 2010 and 2013. Norway with 4,241 units registered, Germany with 2,307 units, and the United States, with 1,697 i-MiEVs sold through December 2013. Singapore In November 2010 Mitsubishi signed an agreement with the Singaporean government to introduce electric vehicles in the country. Mitsubishi will supply 25 i-MiEVs in 2011 to the Economic Development Board, the Energy Market Authority and the Land Transport Authority, which are part of a multi-agency EV task force. This agreement is part of a three-year test program that will deploy charging infrastructure for electric vehicles and evaluate the cost benefits of EVs for future adoption. The delivery of the first batch of 10 i-MiEV electric cars is scheduled for May 2011.